


Cast a moon for me to follow

by SolitarianKnight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ethereal wolf, M/M, Spark, Stiles has a, fuck yeah cuddles, mind fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolitarianKnight/pseuds/SolitarianKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its body was wispy, glowing soft blue and white like the light of the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cast a moon for me to follow

The night air was cool and crisp, a welcomed comfort from the summer days heat. . A boy in a red hoody sat back in the grass and watched as his pack mates played and romped around in the dirt, encased and entranced by the full light of the moon.

As he settled in he could feel the warm presence of the alpha behind him, watching over his pack and ensuring the protection of his mate. It had been a while since they could all just relax under the night sky and let their instincts take over.

“The moon is almost at full rise” the boy noted quietly. A low rumble from behind acknowledged his remark.

”Suppose I should join them then?” he questioned. Again he was met by an affirming growl from the alpha.

Tugging his arms from the warmth of his pockets he stretched one out, hand splayed in the moon light. He could feel his energy, his spark, reaching out to the bond of his pack and he let it. His magic stretched out into the sky as a wolf materialized in a white glow, stark against the night sky. Its body was wispy, glowing soft blue and white like the light of the moon.

The wolf made its way to the clearing and the boy could feel the heavy weight of the trance taking a hold of him. He felt the alpha behind wrap his body around his. Warm black fur encasing him completely. As his eyes closed, the wolfs burst open, burning bright crimson red, leaking power and commanding respect. Pointing his head towards the sky he released a loud howl, joined in chorus by the rest of his pack as they broke off into the tree line, chasing one right after the other.

So the boy and his Alpha slept, protected in the clearing, as their minds raced as one through the forest surround by their pack, under the light of the full moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble on what I think the pack does on the full moon. Might go back and edit it more, really I just needed a fic to play with. There is some fanart for it but my skill level is at suck sooooo yeah. 
> 
> La Tumblr- http://nopesville.tumblr.com/


End file.
